The Lord of Shadows
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Set after OOT. Link has lived a normal life since he had returned as a child. He has moved to Ordon where he's living a normal life. One night Zelda visits him and tells him of a new enemy called 'The Shadow Master' Link must once again take on the role as the hero but is he strong enough or does he need help from a former enemy to defeat the new danger threatening the world.


_Hello._

_This is a new story that I'm planning to write. It's going to be a multi-chaptered adventure. I'm hoping everyone will love it but I want your opinion dear readers, I want to know what you think of the story and the storyline._

_It's you who will make this story work, I want you to tell me if anything seems wrong or weird._

_I'm not going to follow everything perfectly like the Zelda games, I will change a few things to make my story work and I hope everyone is okay with that._

_Please review when you're done reading this prologue and tell me what you think._

_Thank you for your help dear readers and please..._

_Enjoy!_

**The Lord of Shadows**

**Prologue: A Visit In The Night.**

Years have passed in silence and Link was content with his current life. He lived in Ordon village where he had great neighbors, a good job that payed decent and best friends that loved, trusted and looked up to him.

He met Ilia when he first moved to Ordon. He was barely fourteen years old when he moved and it was intimidating but Ilia was fast to introduce herself and they quickly formed a strong friendship.

Next to introduce himself was Talo who had a very strong and forward personality, unlike Link's own. He had a baby brother named Malo but he was still a baby and didn't get to know Link until later years.

Ilia introduced Link to Colin who was a very shy child and kept to himself mostly. The only one he really trusted was Ilia and he was unsure if he could trust Link or not since he was new to town. He was friends with Talo as well but they didn't have a bond strong as Ilia and himself.

To everyones surprise, Colin took a fast liking to Link who liked him back and saw Colin as his younger brother.

Everyone in Ordon liked Link.

He was a very quiet but well behaved young man who kept to himself and didn't care about anyone elses business. Nobody knew where he came from and they didn't pry since it wasn't their business but some towns folk wanted to know and kept asking Link who just told them that he came from a far away land and he came to Ordon to start a new chapter in his life.

Nobody knew the truth about Link and his past life.

How he had fought against the lord of darkness, Ganondorf. How he had gone through so many hardships and trials. How he had been betrayed by people he loved and trusted.

How he had mastered the Master Sword and gone seven years in the future and seen a world no one wanted to live in. He knew the princess in a way no one else did, they had a secret that no one knew about but now it was all over and Link couldn't be more relieved.

He and Zelda had kept contact together but they couldn't be seen together, it would raise suspicion and people would ask how the princess of Hyrule knew a simple man like Link, so they kept it a secret.

Zelda often visited him in the night and often transformed into Sheik so no one would suspect anything.

Several months have passed without any contact from Zelda when one night she suddenly turned up at his window, in the middle of the night.

Link woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, her face hidden behind a cloak. She was dressed in a big black coat, that covered her whole body.

Link sat up slowly, he could see something in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Zelda looked down at the floor, a defeated look on her face.

"A new danger have appeared Link and this one is more dangerous than we can imagine." she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, drawing back her cloak, revealing her face.

"What do mean? I don't understand." Link shakes his head in confusion.

"He is called The Lord of Shadows and he is here to take over our world. We must stop him before it's late. He's already begun and has put several towns under his reigns, they're completely covered in darkness and shadows. Unholy creatures walk around the towns, devouring the humans that are stuck in the shadows. We must stop them..." Zelda explains.

Link has a shocked expression on his face. "W-what? How is this possible?! I killed Ganondorf! I plunged the Master Sword in his chest, ending his life."

Zelda took a deep breath. "It's not Ganondorf doing these horrible deeds Link..."

"Then who..."

"His name is Zant and he is The Lord of Shadows. He controls the shadows and he's planning to take over our world, as he has done to the shadow world." Zelda spoke sadly.

"There's a shadow world?" Link asked, now fully awake, a deep frown on his face.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. There is a light world and a shadow world but don't be fooled by its name. The shadow world was a very peaceful world, just like ours but since many years back, it has been ruled by Zant in a horrible way but I never knew that he could find a way to enter our world and begin taking it over." Zelda stood up, pacing around the room. "It's time for you to become the hero you once were Link – it's time for you to be The Hero of Time again."

Link shook his head. "No, I can't! I have a happy life here, I have friends and a job and..."

Zelda interrupted him. "And all of it will be gone if we don't stop Zant!" she screamed. "He will take over everything and turn it into shadow and envelop the world in eternal darkness – is that what you want Link?" she asked carefully, seeing the look of defeat on Link's face.

"No." he shook his head, hanging his head sadly. "I just don't know if I can do it again. I'm not the same boy I was once – I have changed Zelda." Zelda sighed, sitting down once again, next to Link, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You won't be alone in this Link. I will always be by your side and guide you through the hard times and...I know someone who will help you and turn you to a _much_ better swordsman." Zelda whispered the last words. Link nodded gloomily.

"Who?"

Zelda took a deep breath before whispering the venom filled word.

"Ganondorf."

**To Be Continued...**

_This is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_I want to know your honest opinion dear readers. If you liked it and want me to continue writing, please review and tell me so._

_If you think it's already done and not interesting, also review and tell me._

_Thank you for your help, it's much appreciated!_


End file.
